Soldatino
by Dragonsblue
Summary: Just a short one-shot I thought of while listening to Soldatino (nico's lullaby) Bianca comes to say her last goodbyes to Nico after the war with Gaia, knowing that her has to let her go.


I woke up screaming. Another nightmare. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Ever since the war ended I had been woken by nightmares every night.

I got out of bed and pulled back my curtains. Surprisingly it was bright outside.

 _I actually managed to get a full night's sleep. I_ thought.

I walked into my bathroom and washed my face then took a good look at myself in the mirror. I was still really skinny despite all the food the rest of the seven were making me eat. The bags under my eyes had gotten bigger and darker. I doubted they would ever fade.

After quickly changing I stepped outside and went to eat some breakfast. On my way there a huge blast came from the Hephaestus cabin, knocking me back.

I heard yelling from inside. "LEO VALDEZ WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-" they were cut short by another blast.

I quickly got up and kept walking. Leo and Calypso had just returned to camp yesterday but Leo was already annoying everyone.

I finally made it to my table and sat down after offering some food to the gods. I kept my head down and quickly finished my food the left to go on a walk.

Even though I had been accepted by everyone in the camp and had told Percy about what I used to feel for him, I was feeling especially depressed today since it was the day that Bianca died. Even though I had Hazel now I couldn't bring myself to let my sister go. I missed her so much. How she would protect me and comfort me.

An old memory tugged on the corner of my mind as I walked. I remembered a lullaby that Bianca used to sing when I was frightened or couldn't sleep at night.

 _Flashback_

"Bianca?" I asked "Are you here?"

"Si mia caro. What is wrong?"

It was the middle of the night at the Lotus casino.

"I couldn't sleep." I said. "Posso dormire con te?" (can I sleep with you?)

"Of course." She replied.

I made my way over to her bed and crawled In beside her. As I lay down she leaned over me and stroked my hair while she began to sing.

"Close your eyes; I know what you see. The darkness is high and your in 10ft deep."

"But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep and you know I will be here to tell you to breathe."

"Tu sei il mio soldatino. La ragione per cui vivo..."

 _Flashback end_ s

I didn't remember the rest because I fell asleep.

I finally took note of my surroundings and realized that I was close to the arena. As I looked around I noticed Hazel and frank sitting on a bench. They were staying for a bit before returning to Camp Jupiter.

As I made my way over to them I was tackled from behind by Leo. He was being chased by an angry Annabeth and a hysterical Percy Jason and Piper were walking hand and hand behind them.

I gave out a cry as I fell and Hazel and frank turned towards the noise. After I managed to push Leo off me I gave him my best glare.

Everyone made thier way over and we're son all siting around me and Leo. We just sat there silently enjoying each others company. Glad that we had survived.

"Nico..." Percy started. "Today's the day Bianca died. Isn't it?'

I nodded my head in response. Hazel came over and hugged me. "It will be okay." She murmured in my ear. I hugged her back and qe stayed like that for a few seconds. Then, I buried my head in her shoulder and softly started humming Bianca's lullaby. I heard everyone shuffle closer by I have gored them. Focusing instead on the song.

After I finished Hazel pulled away from me with a tear in her eye. "Was that something Binaca sung to you?" She asked. I nodded again. I was doing that a lot today.

"I'm happy that you still remember it Nico." A voice behind me said. I knew that voice.

I looked at the faces of my friends to see Percy, Annabeth and Hazel looking completely shocked while the others looked confused.

"Y-your Bianca right?" Hazel asked.

I finally stood up and turned around to see my beautiful big sister- looking like she always did- standing there.

"Yup. It's nice to finally meet you Hazel." Bianca said. I heard the demigods gasp behind me but I barley registered it.

 _Bianca_ was standing right in front of me. The sister I had longed to see again was standing right there but I couldn't move my feet. They were rooted to the spot. I just stood there, mouth gapping, staring at her.

She looked back towards me. "Nico, close your mouth." She said.

I did as I was told and finally managed to speak. "I-is it really you?" I asked.

"She nodded her head. I took a few tentative steps forward and reached out, not sure if I would pass through her or not.

She grasped my hand and pulled me into her for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I thought you chose rebirth?" I asked.

"No il mio fratellino. (No my darling) Then I would have to forget you."

"Then why-?"

"Why could you not find me?" She asked. I nodded unable to say anything else through my sobs.

"I needed to make sure that you didn't try to bring me back because the dead must stay dead Nico. Also, if I didn't you would not have met Hazel and the prophecy might not have begun in time." Bianca explained.

She took a deep breath. "Nico the reason I came her was to tell you that you need to let me go and live your life. We will meet again in Elysium but until then you must live. My story is over."

"Non voglio. Voglio stare con te!" (I don't want to! I want to stay with you!) I said.

"I know. I do to but, I can't. You must remember Nico, I will always love you." Bianca said.

"How can you?" I asked.

Bianca pulled away from me and her tone turned stern. "Nico D Angelo! You have made mistakes. You have gone down the wrong path but, you were able to overcome all of that! I could never be more proud."

She hugged me again and stroked my hair. " sei così pallida Nico." (You're so plae Nico.)

I laughed. "Sì, ma non è pallida come te." (Yes but not as pale as you.)

"Questo è perché io sono un fantasma." (That's because i'm a ghost.) Bianca said. Both of us stiffened at the last word.

I felt her presence start to fade. "No! Please don't leave!" I called.

"I have to Nico. Don't worry though, I will wait for you." Bianca replied.

" Vuoi cantare la tua ninna nanna?"(Will you sing me your lullaby?) I asked.

"Of course." Bianca answered.

She took a deep breath and began to sing;

"Close your eyes; I know what you see. The darkness is high and your in 10ft deep." Her voice wafted over the shellshocked demigods behind us like a feather in the wind.

"But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep and you know I will be here to tell you to breathe."

"Tu sei il mio soldatino. La ragione per cui vivo." Her voice cracked a little on those words and I knew that she was crying but she carried on.

"Non ti scordar di me. Io vegliero su di te."

"Stumbling lost. The last choice of all that you meet. It's the cost of rulling those 'neath you feet. Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep.

You're exhausted, listening for a voice that can't speak."

"Ma nico mio caro "

"Tu sei il mio soldatino. la ragione ho vissuto. Non ti scordar di me. Io vegliero su di te."

"So you run. Through shadows you roam. Seams undone, by the love you thought you could own. But he's just one, of many that you might call home.

And maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones. Fade from your bones..."

"Eri il mio soldatino. Ora un principe oscuro. Ma anche per te, c'e una luce, che ad un'altra vita ti conduce."

By the end of her song we were both crying extremly hard. I clung to my sister, not wanting to let go, scared of what would happen if i did.

"Nico, I must leave. This is good-bye for now. Remember what i told you. I will always love you." With those words Bianca began to fade.

I held on for as long as I could then softly said; "I love you too." and with that my sister was gone.

I stood there for a few minutes until Jason came up to me.

"Nico? Are you going to be okay? "He asked.

i wiped my tears with the back of my hand and turned towards my freiend with a smile on my face.

"Yes. I think I will be fine." I said and i truly meant it. I was going to live my life ully and when the time is right I would join my sister again.

 **Yay i did it! this idea was bugging me until i got it written! please Review**


End file.
